1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas-barrier heat-seal material, and in particular to a gas-barrier heat-seal composite film and a vacuum insulation panel comprising the composite film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-gas-barrier film material possesses a high gas barrier and flexibility. When the high-gas-barrier film material is utilized in a vacuum seal or a gas-barrier package, the effect of not allowing gas to notably pass thereto can last for several years. Among the commonly used gas-barrier film materials, plastic film materials do not come close to meet gas barrier requirements. Although glass materials have a high gas barrier, it cannot be applied easily due to its shortcomings of having an energy-consuming process, having no flexibility and having a heavy weight etc. Metal film materials such as aluminum foil have the shortcomings of having an energy-consuming process and non-recyclability, and its high thermal conductivity makes it inappropriate for application in certain specific products (for example vacuum insulation panels). Since a single material cannot meet the ideal characteristics, composite film materials (for example plastic film materials with metal or silicon oxide (SiOx) evaporated thereon) have been developed and can meet flexibility and high gas barrier requirements simultaneously; in spite, the gas barrier of the composite film materials can be greatly improved.